Gift From a Friend
by floria-pip
Summary: When Draco & Scorpius go into the Magical Meneragie, they run into Harry Potter, and his son Al. When Al gives the pet that he wanted to Scorpius intead, it brings back memories Draco'd rather forget. Memories of himself being small, white, and furry.


Draco hated Diagon Alley, mostly because everyone that saw him would either send glares at him, or their eyes would stray towards his left arm, even when it was blatantly covered by his robes.

But today, he didn't have much of a choice in whether or not he could stay at home instead, because Scorpius had been hinting at going to get his school equipment ever since he'd gotten his Hogwarts letter. He didn't want his mother to go, because Scorpious had said that Astoria never let him have any fun whilst they were in public, which made Draco smirk.

Draco hadn't wanted to be like his own father had been with himself, so had tried to be as much of a loving father could be towards their son, and if you'd asked him, he'd say it wasn't very hard. Draco adored Scorpiuos, of course he did, and unlike his own father, told his son that he loved him as much as he could, even if it did make Scorpius go red in embarrassment, but return the sentiment none the less.

He was currently walking out of Madam Malkins, when Scorpius tugged on his arm and started pointing towards a shop a little ways away from where they were standing.

"Dad! Dad, can we go in there? Please?" Scorpius said frantically, and Draco thought that his arm might fall off if his son didn't stop shaking it like he was.

Draco looked at the shop sign that his son was pointing towards, swinging in front of the shop. _Magical Menagerie._

Draco sighed, and looked down at his sons face. He had _that_ look on his face. The one where he knew if he looked at his father in a certain way, he'd get near enough anything he asked for.

The blonde sighed again, and nodded his head at his son, who then promptly started tugging him towards the shop.

Draco was standing near the shop door as his son ran off into the shop, looking at all the cats, owls, and_ ugh_, toads.

When the bell above the door rang, Draco didn't look up from inspecting his nails, nor did he look up when he saw out of the corner of his eye, a black mess of hair run past him, in the direction which Scorpius had gone.

He did look up however, when he felt a presence standing next to him, then wished he'd just carried on looking at his nails.

"Potter."

Said man looked at him slightly amused, and turned so more of his body was facing Draco.

"Malfoy, nice to hear that you still say my name with such malice," Potter chuckled, but Draco just sneered at him and turned away, looking around to see if his son was any closer to finding an animal so that they could leave.

He noticed Potter doing the same, just as the dark haired wizard turned back towards him in hopes of making conversation.

"Your kid looking for a pet too, huh?" Potter asked, whilst scratching the back of his head, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Yes, my son dragged me in here just as we were about to go home." Potter only nodded his head, turning away again, looking for his own son, no doubt.

Just then, a thundering of footsteps came running up the isle, which didn't seem strange to Potter at all, as if this were perhaps something he heard often.

"Dad! Look what I found!" Draco looked towards the excited shout, and saw what looked like a smaller version of Potter running towards them, without the glasses. He was carrying a medium sized wooden box under one arm, with a highly reluctant looking Scorpius being dragged behind him by the sleeve.

Potter crouched down so he was at eye level with his son, "What's that Al?" he said, eyeing the box under his son's arm.

'Al' looked about ready to burst with whatever it was he wanted to tell his father. "Look! It's the best animal in the whole shop! Can I get this one, Dad?" Al said, showing Potter the content of the box.

Potter let out a short bark of laughter, which Draco thought made him look slightly hysterical. He quickly clapped a hand over his mouth to stop the laughter, and turned his eyes to Scorpiuos. "Of course you can, Al, now who's your friend?" Potter said, looking towards Draco quickly like he knew who the child was already. Draco thought it was pretty obvious aswell.

Al looked back at Scorpius quickly, then set down the box with the mystery pet and turned to grab Scorpius by the shoulders, bringing him infront of himself so Potter could see him.

"This is Scorpius, he's looking for a pet too!" Al exclaimed loudly, shaking Scorpius's shoulders maniacally.

Once Al had stopped shaking his shoulders, Scorpius stuck out his hand towards Potter. "Hello, ," Scorpius said, waiting for Potter to shake his hand.

Potter shook his hand, smiling warmly down at the young blonde, "Hello Scorpius, lovely to meet you, but please call me Harry." He finished, letting go and standing back up.

Draco rolled his eyes, and looked down at his son, "Have you found an animal yet, Scorpius?" he asked, hoping to get away from Potter and his spawn as soon as he could.

Scorpius looked nervous, "Well yeah, but Al already chose it, and it was the only one there, so..." before Scorpius could finish, Al grabbed his arm and shook it slightly. Draco wondered why childred used shaking as a way to get someone's attention.

"Thats okay, Scorp! You can have it, since your my new friend, I guess I'll see him alot anyways," Al bent down to grab the wooden box, handing it over to Scorpius.

Scorpius looked like it was Christmas and his birthday at the same time, "Oh, well thanks Al! Come on Dad! Lets go pay for him!" Scorpius said excitedly, running over to the till, but not before hugging Al and saying he'd see him at Hogwarts. Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Potter turned towards me to smirk, then looked down at his son, "That was nice Al, now go pick out something else so we can get going." Al nodded enthusiastically, running off back down the isle's of the shop.

Once Al had disappeared, Potter turned back to Draco, green eyes bright with restrained laughter, "Wait 'till you see what's in that box, Malfoy," he chuckled, then walked off to find his son.

Draco just shook his head, and went to pay for Scorpius's new pet.

After he'd handed over the gallions to the shopkeep, Draco glanced through the wooden box, and went red with embarrasment as he realised why Potter had found the choice of pet highly amusing.

Inside the box was a pure white ferret.

**A/n: And thats a wrap! I just had to write this, I thought about Draco's reaction to his son getting a white ferret for a pet at Hogwarts, and couldn't resist the plot bunny!**

**Anyway, hope you found it amusing, and please REVIEW! GO! QUICK!**

**Later skaters! ;D**


End file.
